


Bloom of Youth

by Julep0210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210
Summary: 这就是我喜欢的人、我的少年，风华正茂。
Kudos: 7





	Bloom of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我亲爱的岩生日快乐🎂
> 
> 含微量岩及岩。

新年伊始，按理正是在家休息的日子。但今年奥运在即。主编念在我去年频繁加班的份上，破例多放了几天，这会也不得不赶回东京。

出发之前还沉浸在母亲精心炖煮的年糕香气中，依依不舍地向家人告别之后，我踏上了从宫城前往东京的列车。

时至今日，我已经在《排球月刊》工作了两年多。从高中开始对排球产生了兴趣，加上从小喜欢文字，毕业之后顺水推舟地找到了这里的工作。而今年恰巧是我入社以来的第一个奥运年，前几天男排刚出了国家队成员名单，再过几天就要封闭训练了，主编发消息告诉我希望能够尽快采访一下正选队员们，尤其是如果能遇到及川彻或者牛岛若利之类的人气选手，再搞到一两篇独家采访就再好不过了。

去东京之前我便联系了对方约在了今早十点。在地铁上由于看错方向坐反了两站，气喘吁吁地跑到训练馆门口的时候，才发现事情进展得不太顺利。联系人员充满歉意地告诉我国家队成员目前正在召开紧急会议无法接受采访，于是采访时间顺延到了下午两点。

一路飞奔的我略感疲惫，准备在附近找家咖啡厅消磨一下时间。正准备转身离去的时候看到不远处的一个身影。

“岩泉？”

对方闻声抬头，露出一脸疑惑，我瞬间有些尴尬了，立马走上前递上名片：“不好意思打扰您了，我是《排球月刊》的记者。”

“哦哦，你好。等采访是吧，不好意思啊。”他似乎立马领会了我的意思，充满歉意地看着我。

“没事没事，话说回来，我之所以这么惊讶地叫住你——”我不好意思地笑了笑，一只手不安分地挠了挠头，“是因为我高中的时候是您的粉丝。”

这回他露出了十足的惊讶神情，嘴巴张得大大的，有些滑稽，也使我原本的窘迫和尴尬烟消云散了。

“不介意的话，可以到附近的咖啡厅喝一杯吗？”

虽然我热情地提出了“请他喝一杯”，但岩泉还是摆摆手拒绝了，于是我们各自点了杯美式咖啡。岩泉笑着说，其实他不怎么喝咖啡，从前留学的时候熬夜复习喝的多些，现在更喜欢喝茶。“倒是及川，怎么说都不听……”他话说到一半看了看我，似乎是觉得有些扯远了，于是拿起咖啡轻呡了一口，话题就此打住。

我见缝插针地说道：“您是我高中时代最喜欢的球员。”

“哈哈。”他又爽朗地笑了，“是吗，真难得。”

寒暄了几句，我发现他比我想象的要柔软一些。

我对岩泉一的初印象来自于高一时的一场比赛。那是IH预选赛的决赛，青叶城西VS白鸟泽。

彼时战况虽然激烈，但还是可以感受到青城更为紧绷的气氛，一次一次拉锯战下双方队伍都沉闷了不少，只剩球鞋在地板上摩擦和排球厚重的落地声。

我注意到青叶城西的王牌好像并不是特别高。

在面对对方拦网时可以明显看出身高上的差距，尤其是密不透风的三人拦网。终盘的体力透支使跳跃更加费力，但他的气势丝毫未减。虽然球路被多次封死，但他没有放弃进攻，一次次举起手要球，让二传把球精准无误地送到他手里。

这时我听见旁边的人悄悄说：“青城可真惨啊……就因为白鸟泽，这几年一次也没进过全国。”

“这次估计也是了吧……”

“喂！”我没来由地感到愤怒，正准备拍拍那人的肩理论一番，被朋友手疾眼快地阻止了。

我忿忿不平地坐下，半天没想明白自己在气什么。

“嘭！”

听说排球扣球的时速最高可达一百三十多公里。可是在那一瞬间，我看见了排球重扣下撕裂的空气，三人拦网缓缓落下的身影，和那个“4号”锋利如刃的眼睛。

那是属于王牌的眼神。

在那一瞬间，我觉得他的气场和对面那位著名的“牛岛若利”比起来也毫不逊色。

但是。

“嘭！”

比赛形势瞬息万变，上一秒观众还在为青城打破僵局的得分而欢呼，下一秒白鸟泽又赚回了分数，那天的比赛，最后青城还是输了。

我看见前排的观众站起身，轻描淡写地笑着说“果然”，但我的目光冷漠地直接越过了他，落在那件4号球衣上。

“ありがとうございました！”

他一个弯腰，我看清了他背上的名字。

岩泉一。

我想，下次再来看你的比赛吧。

下一次，青叶城西就一定可以获得胜利了。

因为比赛中的他总给人一种坚韧的感觉，我对面前这个平易近人的岩泉一有些不知所措。明明是记者，却还被他以眼神鼓励着，怪难为情的。

“这次突然召开会议影响了你的工作。作为赔礼，有什么想问的都可以问我。”

“诶——那么紧急会议是关于什么内容呢？训练计划的调整，还是成员的变动？”

“哈哈，这可不能说啊……话说我也不知道啊，这不是正在开会嘛！”话音刚落我跟着他一起笑了起来，恍惚间竟觉得像是多年未见的老友。

在他身上就存在这种不可思议的亲和力。像是山间云雾或是清晨的露水香气，令人难以察觉却又无微不至。

“岩泉先生在这边担任什么工作呢？怎么都没有听说，我作为记者也太失职了。”

“我刚从国外调回不久，你不知道也难怪。”他一边说，一边掏出裤兜里的手机放在桌上，我注意到手机壳是哥斯拉的图案。

“刚加入国家队的教练团队，主要给队员们制定训练方案。”

“一回国就进国家队，相当厉害了。”

“哪里哪里，不过是参与学习一下。”他难得露出点腼腆的神色，但我看得出眼神里分明是自豪的。

“话说回来，高中之后就没有再听到过您的消息了。”我不自觉地用大拇指摩挲了一下咖啡杯的杯沿，“没想到您还在从事排球相关的工作，真是太好了。”

自从那次看过岩泉一的比赛之后，我常常拉着朋友去观赛。久而久之也听到了许多关于青城的传闻。岩泉一虽然是青城的王牌，但并不是最有名的那个，名声在外的是青城的二传手及川彻。除去强悍的球风和优秀的指挥技术之外，还有个原因是听说县内首屈一指的王牌牛岛若利曾经放言“及川应该去白鸟泽”。

很多人其实并不懂排球，但既然牛岛这么说了，就代表着及川彻的实力是毋庸置疑的。而实力没有带来胜利，这是观众无法接受的事实。

人往往善于从自身的角度去寻找最直白的突破口，这其中又以岩泉一遭受的抨击最为频繁。有一段时间我甚至担心这会影响到他的比赛状态。但他没有，一次也没有。他依旧是我第一次见到时的样子，每一次扣球都带着果断和凛然。终盘的时候也毫不放松，可靠而安定。

我一直觉得岩泉一这个人是如此坚不可摧，仿佛没有软肋。

直到最后一场比赛。那是他高中，也是人生中的最后一场正式排球比赛。最后一个球由及川彻传出横跨整个球场的超长距离托球，稳稳地分毫不差地落在他的掌心，朝球网另一边奋力击去。

我在内心祈祷了数千次的落地声并没有传来。

那天的比赛，最后青城还是输了。

我说不出任何话来，正想要鼓掌，和往常任何一次一样大喊“打得不错！”，却突然看到了朝观众席跑过来的队伍中，骤然停下的身影。

他和往常任何一次一样，弯下腰来，露出了我无比熟悉的背号。然后又猛地抬起了头，咬紧牙关，眼睛睁得大大的，却没有阻止慢慢泛红的眼眶。

那是我以为的，无坚不摧的岩泉一。我怔怔地想，他好像在哭。

一颗泪珠滑落眼角。

我就那么呆呆的站着，偷偷躲在朋友的背后，看着他抓着衣领揉红了眼角，看着他又朝观众席跑过来，看着他抬起头，又弯下腰说了声“谢谢”，然后便退场了。

和岩泉一的相遇像是一场奇迹，我终究没能如愿看到他获得胜利，只能眼睁睁地看他路过了我的青春，然后渐行渐远，再也寻不到踪影。

但我一直记得他的眼泪，宛如一颗琥珀被我珍藏在心底。

直至今日。

岩泉一听了我的话显然有些不明所以，却依旧温柔地、耐心地注视着我。我猜他一定感受到了我内心静寂无声却波涛汹涌的情绪。

毕业之后岩泉一就杳无音讯了，我只是隐约从排球部的后辈口中听说了他出国的消息。对大部分排球部成员来说，春高的结束，就代表着他们对排球的告别。岩泉一很大程度上也是他们中的一员。无论我有多么喜欢他，现实只能给出这么冷冰冰的一个答案。

可是现在他坐在我面前，身上穿着日本男子排球国家队的制服。

看完他最后一场比赛后我大哭了一场，当时把身边的几个好友都吓了一跳。确实，连及川彻的粉丝要哭都比我情有可原。我想，大概没有人会明白我在为什么而流泪。

我只是为了那一个人。为他的热爱未得回报，为他的无声退场，为他那最后一球的惋惜。更加难过的是，好像只有我认为岩泉一和排球是无法割舍的，甚至连他本人是怎么想的我都无从知晓。

可是他现在就在这里。

我拼命忍住自己想要向他倾诉的欲望。够了，这样已经足够。知道他还在排球的道路上奋斗，以他热爱的方式。那么那些曾经的茫然与动摇，就不需要向他传达。他依旧是我初见时的那个4号球员，面对再高的壁垒，也能凭借自己的力量杀出一条血路。

我实在是要感谢上天安排了这一次相遇，让我时隔四年得以堂堂正正地正视他的眼睛，让他亲自告诉我——

『我没有认输。』

『我依然在这片战场上奋斗。』

『是的……你没有看错，我热爱它。』

『我永远热爱排球。』

“.…..不管怎么说，真是太好了。”我最终扬起脸，露出一个发自内心的笑容。为了掩饰窘迫又拿起杯子喝了一口，“这咖啡真甜。”

“其实我还蛮意外的。”岩泉一也拿起杯子，像是为了配合我一般喝了一口，“没想到居然还有我的粉丝。”

“毕竟基本都被及川那家伙吸引了啊……嘛，虽然是个讨厌的爱耍帅的家伙，但是他确实打得很好。”

“其实我也想过哦，”他语气轻松，完全不像内容那么沉重，“打职业排球，之类的。”

“啊……”我一时不知道该说些什么。但看他的神情，又不像是需要安慰的样子。

“但曾经有人和我说，觉得靠努力就能获得成功，也是一种傲慢。”*

我又想起他离场时留下的眼泪。那并不仅仅是对于青春的缅怀，或是丢分的悔恨。那是一个凡人触碰到自己的天花板时的无力感，是关于一个渺小的梦想破碎的声音。

而现在岩泉一向我主动揭开了伤疤，但也只是我以为他不敢触碰的伤疤而已。他主动提起，依旧神色平静，话语里没有任何遗憾。他告诉我，曾经有过梦想，这没什么丢人的。很少有人可以在一开始就发现自己的心之所爱，并且坚持下去，最后如愿踏上梦寐以求的舞台。很少有人可以一辈子只走一条路，风雨兼程，无怨无悔。对于大部分普通人来说，人生就是如此错综复杂，开满鲜花的道路有可能是死路，险峻的山峰，翻过去可能就可以看见日出。

因为平凡，所以不得不苦苦挣扎。但热爱和信念是每个人都可以拥有的武器。

“放心！”他看我有些失落的样子又笑了起来，“现在在做的工作也是我自己的选择。”

“话说回来，你不也热爱着排球吗？”

“诶？”没想过话题又扯回了我的身上，我吃惊地望向他。

“不喜欢排球，怎么会看我打球，又加入了《排球月刊》呢？”

“啊……但是这是不一样的吧，我对排球只是有那么一点点感兴趣啦！怎么可以和职业的比呢，他们才是将毕生奉献给了排球啊！区区一点喜爱，怎么可以……”

“一样的。”他的声音缓慢而沉稳，像是寺庙里古朴的梵钟发出浑厚而动人心魄的声音。

“不管是职业运动员，还是社会球队，或者是观赛席上的观众，高中排球部里的部员，他们对排球的喜爱，从来没有高低之分。”

“正如追逐梦想的道路不止一条，喜欢的方式也不止一种。”

这个人总是善于直击他人的灵魂深处，如此轻而易举。

“总觉得，岩泉先生如果去当讲师也很适合呢。”

“哈哈，别取笑我了。”

时间过得很快，马上要到预定的采访时间了，临走之前他还特意向我讨要了采访稿，添改了几个准备向及川选手提出的问题，当时脸上的表情像极了一个恶作剧的孩子，让我忍不住默默感叹“原来看似稳重的岩泉先生也有这样的一面啊”。

然后我和他各自结了账，一前一后走出了咖啡厅。岩泉一走在前面，推开门引起风铃一串叮当作响，他贴心地替我扶住门，我说了声谢谢，快步走了出来。

出门时恰巧一阵微风拂过，我看见阳光轻柔地洒在他的衣服上，他看向我，笑着说了句“走吧”。我便在后头看着他昂首阔步的挺拔背影，心里自豪地想——

这就是我喜欢的人、我的少年，风华正茂。

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *出自隔壁强风的清濑灰二之口。这里擅自脑补了跑完箱根之后的灰二，为了做康复训练曾经和小岩见过面。


End file.
